User talk:Masterofthemetal11
Welcome to mah talk page. Leave a message and I'll get back to ya soon as I can. I'm gone for a good cause! I usually use my free time playing my kazoo with the National Music Federation to the underpriviliged children who are forced to wear Justin Bieber t-shirts. Or I was in my Electronic Meditation room listening to Tangerine Dream. Maybe I was just sleepin...uh...meditating! yeah, that's it. Anyway, STOP interrogating me and get back to editing! Right... Okay, I saw you linked Please Please Me to Album Wiki. I was thinking of a way to link those two wikis some way if you want it to be a dual project. \/\/ / /(-- Hey... Do not click this link. :P \/\/ / /(-- Okay, I see you include links to wikipedia. Why? :P You could include more links to Album Wikia, and Album Wikia will link to you in favour. :P Wikipedia will never do anything for you in turn. :P 17:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :In favour to me, you can make your info a little better :P :-ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 23:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! This is Badger with my new account. Mind if I join this wiki? Oh, and can harmonica tabs be posted? :P I am the badger 00:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : Well, that's kind of unusual, but I guess admissable. Thanks :-ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 01:30, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what about your part of the deal? :P WiktorSz :The links won't work. I'm doing something wrong, maybe? I don't know. :-ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 20:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Wait, do you mean the links to other websites? If yes, you're adding | to the end of each link. But I meant AW. I mean, I edit here daily and you have barely any edits at AW. :P ::BTW, are you interested in Album Reviews Wiki? :P (The link I sent you) ::WiktorSz ::: Hey, I even made a favicon. :P Look top left corner, beside the web address. :::WiktorSz No, what template? If you tell me I might be able to make it. But first, start editing on Album Wik. :P :P WiktorSz Not until you make some edits on Album Wiki. :P Wik Instead of saying "Album Wiki and Album Reviews Wiki" you can say "Album Wiki and other wikis in the Album Wiki Project". If you want. :P 12:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I want to add more tabs, but do you transcript them yourself or do you copy them from somewhere and check them? 12:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) You went to see Yngwie Malmsteen? Woah, nice. 12:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can I post mandolin tabs here? I am the badger 21:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat!!! I am the badger 21:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC) 191 pages When did this wiki get 191 pages?! That's it, I'm doing a huge editing session on AW! 09:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Lyrics and tabs MOTM, do you copy those lyrics and tabs from a certain page or do you figure them out yourself? 09:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Tabbing I'm working on tabbing Big Day's Iluminacja. Coming soon! 14:51, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I am leaving this wiki. I think it's stupid that I can't write the pages for my own projects without it all getting edited before I can do it myself. I am the badger 23:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Statistics Did you copy the statisctics from AW? 10:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) CHAT! CHAAAT 1. Okay. 2. I was going to link them while I do them. 3. Yes, they're not supposed to be capitalised in Polish. 4. Okay, I didn't really know what categories to add. 08:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) When you're on go to AW chat. 09:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Fan lists? So what are/what use are the fan lists? Can I make some? (I'm a fan of 5 bands) 08:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) get on chat. I am the badger 23:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) CHHAAAT! 15:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) There is a chance that I'll be on when you're on, but you'd need to hurry up and get on chat now. :P 19:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Curse words What if lyrics contain swear words? 19:59, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Right, wouldn't it be better to only put that on the album page if the cover or album titles are offensive, and put that on the offensive songs themselves instead? 14:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Some things Offensive content Well, so should the tag be deleted from John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band, since, there is no explicit cover or name there? More on offensive content Could we censore at least the WORST swear words? Like, we can leave the mild ones uncensored... but I don't really feel like typing some of the sickest ones. And you can't get a featured wiki if it has too much offensive content. Big Day Do you like the way I did the lyrics to Ocsid? More on Big Day Can you help me tab the Big Day songs? I only have a classicl guitar at disposition, otherwise I'd do it myself. I'll be able to do most of it, though. BTW, I will get the videos up to all songs. Europe IS THE MOST AWESOME PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!! 14:37, April 19, 2012 (UTC) One more thing It is impossible to have a slash in a file name. 18:54, April 19, 2012 (UTC) About it #Okay... #I can't find the rule now. Okay then. #Well done what?... #Can you at least check if I have everything right so far on Fenomen? =P BTW, they're releasing a new album this year. #Sorry, that was just something random before Euro =P #My computer stops me from doing so =P So I had to name the file nirvana-artistphoto.jpg. #I didn't get time to finish everything... #Okay... #Okay. #How did you guess the Olympic Year I'm doing my project on? =P Anyway, I forgot about that. #Why? #O my badness, how could I do that? =P #Must have deleted itself when I added the link. Sometimes happens. Actually, all the time. =P #I'm going to put it there today... #No, I can't do that... even with resizing... #Well, we are starting out... we started in March... =P and I didn't get time to add that, so... #Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay =P #You should have added that I need to get a signature. =P 15:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Different key The tab I started for Lithium is in a different key from the original (it's in E while it should be in D). Is that okay? Just wondering. 16:33, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I find it funny that you misspelled "precise" =P Anyway, I try to follow policies, but you make too many at once... why not consult the other admins first? =P Okay, okay, can I make a template for a tongue smiley? Sig coming soon Synchornicity? Who needs to learn to spell now? =P (JK) The word is too long for you, I guess? =P (JK) Well, thank you for your generous contribution. =P (JK) -Sig-